Inheritance: Old Friends
by Dragonhulk
Summary: Xander Harris son of the Superman has clamed the powers that are his inheritance, but what of the descendants of the rest of Americas Justice Society? The second story in the Inheritance series.
1. Prolog

Inheritance: Old Friends

Author: Dragonhulk

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns Xander as far as I know and DC comics owns the concepts if not the characters of everyone else.

Summery: Xander Harris son of the Superman has clamed the powers that are his inheritance, but what of the descendants of the rest of Americas Justice Society? The second story in the Inheritance series.

Rating: Teen

Crossover: Anything in the DC universe is game, but mostly Superman and Batman.

Note: What is below is not 'Non-story: lists, notes, polls, announcement, and etc' This is a prolog showing events that happened before but are a part of the story. I put this in to spark the imagination of my readers. Just to make sure it isn't mistakenly removed again I have also altered it a bit so it may not flow as well as before.

* * *

In the past there were beings that possessed the powers of gods, but faded away over time. Let us glimpse into the past to see flashes of the last moments in the lives of these extraordinary individuals. 

In December 7 1951, a rod of tremendous power is buried. After wiping his hands a man walks outside to look at the night stars.

In December 27 1951, a goddess sheds tears for her fallen husband as she makes her way toward her hidden island. Silently she sends a prayer asking for a time when people would be more open to her message.

In November 3 1953, a spell whispered on bloody lips sends a golden helmet tumbling through magic towards a safe place, where ever that may be. As soon as the helmet leaves the body is riddled with bullets.

In January 1 1956, an aging heart explodes from a drug overdose. The old mans last thoughts were of regret.

In October 10 1962, an old runner just isn't quick enough. As he feels the blood filling his lungs he looks down at the infant he was able to save from the drive by, and smiles.

In September 7 1963, an old man struggles against his demonic attacker. As his blood is drained from his body, he is surprised to find something that willpower can not conquer.

In July 15 1969, a gloved hand reaches for that of his wife. His spirit calls for justice his body can no longer deliver as insane laughter ushers him into the afterlife.

In August 6 1995, a being older than the earth is lessened as a mortal soul is finally allowed eternal rest. The being waits silently in the void between life and death, waiting for another soul to replace the one it had lost.


	2. Next chapter

Xander smiled, remembering the last time everyone had been speechless in the library because of something he had done. He couldn't blame them for that time, being speechless is a moderate reaction to seeing someone fly for the first time, but they should have seen this coming.

"You're leaving?" asked Willow in a small voice.

"Just for Christmas break," said Xander with a reassuring smile. "Listen there are things from Halloween that I need to confirm were real and not just some magically induced dream. I would have done this sooner, but was just too dangerous with Ford around."

Buffy flinched slightly at the reminder of what her childhood friend had done once he had been turned. If he had been buried like a normal person, then he would have been dust as soon as he had arisen. Unfortunately for the gang whoever had turned Ford had the foresight to keep him hidden.

The way the vampire had used his knowledge to put Buffy in one nearly fatal position after another had forced Xander to use powers he didn't think he was ready for, and rightly so. Super speed was useless in the sewers, as fast as he was one of the creatures in the tunnels would kill him with a lucky blow simply because they possessed demonic magic. The only way to accurately locate Ford with the powers he now possessed was to use his x-ray vision.

Xander could still remember the horror as his control slipped from x-ray to heat, and ignited a gas mane. If he hadn't been able to put out the fire with his breath a lot of people would have been hurt, or killed.

It was Angel, working alone in the dark, who had been the one to end the month of torture. While Xander still didn't like Angel, he now had a grudging respect for the vampire.

"Just because Ford is gone doesn't mean that we will be safe. It's still the Hellmouth, and I don't think demons take Christmas off. You know because they are pure evil and all," said Buffy.

"Yeah, but it should be the type of Hellmouthy goodness a Slayer can handle with the help of her friends. Though on the off chance you need a super friend I want you to have this," said Xander while giving her something that looked like an ordinary old fashioned watch with a large red button on the side. "If my memories are real Superman gave one of these to a good friend. Press the button and I should be able to hear the alarm signal as long as I'm on the continent."

"The continent?" asked Giles. "Just what do you plan on doing?"

"Just what I said Giles, find out how much is real. All of you said that the last vision I had may have just been wishful thinking. I need to find out if that is true," said Xander.

"You said that in your last vision Superman told you that you were his son," said Cordelia. "Sorry to have to tell you this but you are way to young to be his kid, even if he was alive. Though it would explain why you like bright colors so much super-dweeb."

Xander simply shook his head. Out of all the people he knew only Cordelia Chase could be possessed by a goddess and still remain themselves afterwards. In fact Xander would say she was more of herself than ever sense Halloween, if such a thing was possible.

"It's not just about me though," said Xander deciding to ignore Cordelia for the moment. "If my memories are real then I need to find out what happened to the other eight members of the JSA. With my new memories I can't help feeling as close to them as I feel to you guys, and it's tearing me up not knowing what happened to them."

"Xander, the Watchers Counsel has been trying to answer that question for almost fifty-five years. The members of the American Justice Society are most likely dead by now," said Giles.

"I'm sure that there is one that survived if I can rely on my memories."

"And if you can?" snapped Giles. "If these memories are just a fabrication of your mind, or worse yet, a trap set by Ethan, what then?"

"Then I'll be home by Christmas instead of New Years," said Xander with a shrug. "Either way I'll know for sure."

Giles struggled against himself for a moment. On one hand, if Xander proved his memories to be true, then one of the greatest mysteries of the century had a chance of being solved. On the other hand, planting false memories to create confusion would be something Ethan was likely to do. In fact if Giles remembered correctly, he had been the one to teach Ethan how to do so. Looking at Xander, and the steel in the young mans eyes, Giles realized that the decision had been taken out of his hands, so he simply said, "Good luck, I hope you find what it is you are searching for."

"Thanks G-man, that means a lot," said Xander. "Now how about a group hug from my girls before I take off."

Xander was soon treated to the wonderful feeling of having two beautiful women hugging him from either side, and was surprised when Cordelia added her body to the mix. Deciding not to question the show of affection Xander simply maneuvered Buffy and Willow around so he had enough arm for the new arrival.

"Where are you going first?" asked Angle, speaking for the first time.

"I figure the best way to prove that my memories are real is to go somewhere that Superman only told his wife and best friend about. If its there, then my memories are real. Heck, I can check my genes while I'm there to see if I'm really Supermans kid, or if my powers are magical."

"Just what is this place that will prove or disprove so many things at once?" asked Giles, his curiosity aroused.

"In one of her interviews Lois Lane called it 'The Fortress of Solitude.' It is a place where Superman went when he needed to relax. He only told two people where it was located, so Ethan wouldn't be able to fake that particular memory."

"A very wise decision," said Giles as he looked at the darkening sky outside the window. "I suppose you will be leaving at night so no one will see you using your powers."

"Yeah, and even then it will be cutting it close, I'm not as fast as the original yet. I just need to change first," said Xander before he became a blur of motion to the spectators. When he finally stopped, Xander was once again wearing his Superman costume. "I figure if anyone sees me this, it will just get passed off as another Superman sighting and be buried in some tabloid with pictures of Elvis."

With that Xander flew out the window and began to head south. Once he reached Antarctica he would finally know for sure what was or wasn't real in his mind.


	3. Cold down here

Xander stood at the base of the mountain. In the memories he had inherited the mountain had always been warm and welcoming. Now that he was here in person it looked imposing and cold.

Rising up from the ground Xander flew half way up the mountain before stopping. There, right where his memories said it would be was a door made of unearthly metals that could survive any weapon made by man.

Using his new strength, Xander forced the door open, and stepped inside. The passage way was long, leading into the very heart of the mountain, but Xander didn't mind. If nothing else, this proved that he had Superman's memories, if not the alien DNA.

After a while Xander entered a large room filled with machines that he only dreamed about as a sci-fi geek. The room cluttered, as if someone had been both working and living there the last time it had been used.

Slowly, almost reverently, Xander picked up a pair of thick glasses. He could remember how difficult it was to alter the lenses to distort his face when they were worn.

Shaking off memories of another man, Xander put down the glasses, and went over to the wall with a monitor. Pressing a sequence of buttons, Xander watched as the screen came to life.

"I lost them," came a voice from forty seven years ago. On the screen Superman appeared tired, almost beaten. "I wasn't fast enough to save them from Luthor's trap, wasn't strong enough to bring them back."

Then before Xanders eyes the face on the screen hardened with suppressed rage. "If I wasn't enough by my self, I'll build something that is," said Superman right before the screen went black.

Turning around Xander looked at the half completed machine that was supposed to save a mans wife and child. Idly, Xander wondered how things would have been different if Superman had finished his invention.

Deciding he had put it off long enough Xander opened a door and entered another room. This room contained only completed inventions, and two of them would be able to completely confirm or deny this last vision.

Plucking a hair from his head Xander set it onto the first machine. This one would scan his DNA to see if it was a match with Joel, Superman's son.

As Xander waited for the results he prepped the second machine. Even if the DNA was a match, that didn't mean that he was Joel. The magic could have been powerful enough to change his DNA. True, his DNA should be a match with Superman if it was only due to magic, but in this case Xander didn't think there was such a thing as overkill.

The crystal on the DNA machine began to glow, indicating that the testing was complete. Walking over Xander read the script of a race that had been almost extinct for eighty seven years, a script that said he was a perfect match for Jo-El, son of Kal-El.

A couple of months ago this would have been enough conformation for Xander, but not today. With all he had read about the uncontrollable nature of chaos spells after Halloween, he needed more.

Punching in the start up sequence in another consol Xander strapped a helmet on his head, and then waited for the chair he was sitting in to restrain his arms and legs. Superman had built this machine to recover lost memories of his parents, and Xander intended to use it for the same purpose. If he was just Xander, then he would only see Jessica and Tony Harris, but if he was also Joel Kent he would remember another set of parents.

Suddenly Xanders mind felt like it was on fire. Images of his past began to flash by at an alarming rate as the machine searched for his earliest memory.

Suddenly Xander felt safe and warm, like nothing could hurt him. Looking up Xander saw the face of Lois Lane, but a face he immediately associated with that of his mother.

In a moment Xander realized that the machine was working differently for him than it did with Superman. When Superman had used it the machine simply showed him his parents, like watching a movie. Now presumably because Xander was half human he was not only seeing things with his teenage mind, but was also experiencing the feelings he had had as an infant.

In an instant the feeling of safety was shattered by an explosion that caused his infant half to begin to cry out in fear. Thought the smoke and dust a bald man walked into the room.

Without breaking his step the bald man shot his mother and said, "I just shot your wife Superman. By the time the sound of my voice reaches you she will have five minutes before she dies."

"What are you doing Luthor," rasped Lois. The part of him that was an infant screamed at seeing his mother in pain, even as the teenage part of him cheered that he had a mother that would keep going even after being shot.

"You will find out soon enough," said Lex Luthor. "We still have a minute before your husband hears the shot, and two minutes before he comes to rescue you."

"He'll stop you," said Lois, even as her eyes began to close. Xander felt the anguish as his infant self wailed at the fact that he knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. Xander knew though, because of his father's memories, he knew that his mother was dieing as she held him.

The next thing Xander knew, he was surrounded by blackness and pain. The torment only lasted a couple of moments, but seemed to take forever to a mind that had only lived for ten months.

When the pain did end, Xander saw two figures standing over him and his mother's lifeless corps. He recognized the two figures instantly; after all he would live with them for the next sixteen years of his life.

"Oh Tony, look at him," cooed Jessica Harris as she picked up Xander for the first time.

"Don't touch him Jess, you saw how he appeared," growled Tony.

"Just because his mother is a drug addict doesn't mean there is anything wrong with him. Besides, we need this baby," said Jessica.

"Why do we need another mouth to feed?" asked Tony.

"Listen you know as well as I do that this marriage is falling apart, a baby can fix it. I can't have one myself because I'll loose my figure. The way I see it if we take the kid and give him a home we will be helping ourselves and him, but if you don't love me enough to do this just say so and we can leave him with his junkie mom," said Jessica in a frigid tone.

Tony seemed to inspect the young Xander before saying, "Okay we'll give it a try. The kid looks like he may be able to carry on the Harris name in sports when he gets older, but don't expect me to change his dippers."

Xander gasped for breath as the machine turned off, leaving him alone.

He remembered what his father felt as he entered the room just as the beam engulfed himself and his mother. He remembered his father's rage at loosing his wife and only son. His father had wanted to incinerate Luthor. His father probably would have if Luthor hadn't destroyed the machine and reminded Superman that Lois still had only three minutes before she bled to death.

In the moments it had taken Superman to gather the pieces of the machine Luthor had made his escape. Neither would meet until their final battle where they would both die.

Sighing Xander wished that Superman had finished his time machine and found him. Growing up with a hero would have been better then being the excuse two people used to stay together.

At least he had figured out his own mystery and could move on to the other members of the Justice Society. Next stop, Paradise Island to talk to an immortal.


	4. A Wonder

Xander was having a difficult time as he flew over the almost endless ocean. He knew that if he used his powers to peak in on the women of Themyscira he would be sliced and diced once he arrived. The problem was that his teenage hormones were screaming at him to use his powers to take a candid peek at an island full of women so beautiful they would put the most popular models to shame.

Silently wishing that his father had worn a costume that was capable of hiding embarrassing situations Xander increased his speed. Maybe if he got this over with quickly he would only be beaten to a pulp for his thoughts.

After two hours Xander reached a point that was far into international waters, and far away from any shipping routs. Coming to a stop Xander took a look around with his normal eyes, and was pleased to see normal ocean as far as he could see.

Waiting for a few more minutes for what ever sentry was assigned to this area of the island to get a good look at him Xander lifted both hands and floated through their cloaking field. As he passed through Xander saw a beach a few yards in front of him, but no sign of the sentry.

Floating over, but not onto the beach Xander once again stopped, making sure to keep his hands in the air. A quick scan of his x-ray vision found not one but three sentries, all of whom were pointing weapons in his direction.

"I mean you no harm," said Xander in a slow halting voice. Wonder Woman had taught his dad how to speak her language, and Xander was relying on only those memories to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself.

When none of the women responded Xander tried again saying, "I can see all three of you. Would pointing out where each of you are, and listing the weapons you are pointing at me convince you to speak?"

After a moment a blond Amazon came forward, while keeping her sword in an attack position. Once she was close enough to attack Xander she said, "By decree of the gods, no man is allowed to step foot upon Themyscira."

Xander smiled, despite having a possibly magical blade poised to stab his heart. "Brave Amazon, I have yet to step food upon your island. In fact I will be perfectly happy to remain in the air until I leave."

The Amazon didn't look happy about Xanders explanation, but accepted that he hadn't broken any rules yet. "What is your business here?"

"I just wish to speak a bit with Princes Diana for a few moments."

"Why?"

"Because I carry the memories of my father. They were close friends and I feel she is my friend too," said Xander. When the Amazon looked like she was getting pissed off, Xander quickly reviewed what he had just said. Cursing himself when he realized that he had said that his dad had been a _really_ close friend to Diana, and that he felt the same way. It was a mistake his father had made when he was learning the language, the only difference being that Diana had laughed while the blond wanted his head on a pike.

Using his super speed to doge the lunge to his heart, and to catch the spear thrown at him by another Amazon, Xander began to try to explain his mistake. As he was talking he was also praying to any god that would hear him. Upsetting a Slayer was dangerous; pissing off an island of Amazons would require divine intervention.

After a while his prayers were answered when the Amazons stopped attacking him. It seemed like they believed him, but the blond still probably wanted to shove her sword where the sun didn't shine.

After a few hand signals that caused a black haired Amazon to run into the woods, the blond spoke again. "We will take you to the Princess. Touch the ground, or speak of her in such a manner again and your life is forfeit."

Deciding that this wouldn't be a good time to trust his mouth Xander simply nodded his head and followed his guide through the jungle.

As time went on and Xander followed his guide down a dirt path, then a stone road, Xander noticed that they were drawing quite a crowd. He would have asked the guide about it, but he had learned to respect blonds that know how to fight.

Sensing his question his guide began to speak. "Many of them have not seen a man in a very long time, if ever, you are a curiosity. However they will not hesitate to kill you, should you prove to be dangerous."

Xander couldn't begin to say how relieved he was to finally come to a room that contained Princess Diana. Maybe now he could talk without the fear of a sword removing vital body parts.

"I would like to speak to this young man alone," said Diana in Ancient Greek so the guards understood. They didn't look happy, but they all complied.

"I believe that we have much to discuss," said Diana, switching to English. "I hope that there will not be any more mix ups if we use this language."

"That will help, thanks," said Xander. He didn't know why but for some reason talking to her felt like talking to Joyce. Okay so it was like talking to Joyce and Cindy Crawford at the same time, still not a good combination.

"In that case perhaps you can tell me how you survived Joel?"

"You remembered my name," said Xander with a smile. "Guess that means you believe me."

"You carry yourself as your father did. If you are not his son in blood, then I believe you to be so in spirit."

"That is probably closer to the truth then you intended," said Xander as he started to tell the princess about his life, and the events that happened on Halloween.

"You have certainly experienced more of the supernatural world than your father did."

Xander smiled at Diana for a moment before turning serious. "If it isn't too much, can you tell me why you left?"

"I'm sure that your history still tells of how we were forced to leave or be exposed."

"Diana, Wonder Woman, I have my fathers' memories. The woman he remembered wouldn't let some fearful politicians push her around, unless she pushed them harder."

Closing her eyes Diana said, "One week before the JSA was disbanded Steve Trevor was shot down over Korea. The government denied his existence, so he was executed. After these events, I simply could not stay."

Xander thought for a moment before saying, "Nine years after you left, America went through a social revolution. Children that had grown up hearing how great America was left home to find out there were some major problems with the country, so they started to fix them.

"One of the major revolutions was Women's Liberation, and the major force driving them was a group called the Wonder Women. They were a considered bit radical, when they went so far as to post women body guards to protect speakers."

By the time Xander had finished, Diana was glowing with a joy even Superman had only a few times. "Thank you for telling me this. There were many times over the past years where I wondered if I did any lasting good in mans world."

"You inspired people. In my opinion, that's harder than leaping a building in a single bound," said Xander with a grin.

Diana laughed until she looked out the window at the darkening sky. "Is there anything else you wish to ask me before you go?"

"Do you know what happened to the other members of the JSA?" asked Xander.

"I am sorry but I did not keep in contact with anyone once I returned to the island," said Diana in a regretful tone. "Though I am sure if you search your fathers memories you will find another who would have survived this long."

Xander winced and said, "Yeah he probably survived, I was just hoping to avoid talking to him."

"Why? Your father was good friends with him."

"That was my dad. Personally anyone who fights killer clowns while dressed as a bat frightens me," said Xander with a shudder.

"In the line of work you have chosen you are allowed very few fears," said Diana as she looked at Xanders cape.

"Okay, okay, I'll go meet him. Can't I stay here for the night though?" asked Xander with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I am sure that you, and a few of my sister Amazons would enjoy that, I do not think that would be a good idea. After all there is a sentry that is just waiting for you to touch the ground in your sleep, so she may hold you to our laws."

"Don't need to tell me twice! See ya later princess," said Xander as he flew off into the night.

"Did you have to tell him so much?" asked the blond sentry as she walked out from her hiding place in the shadows.

"You are simply upset that I reminded him of the consequence of your laws," said Diana.

"You did not see the way he looked at some of our sisters, he deserves to be punished by the gods."

"Do not be silly. He is a boy, and boys often look. As long as he did not use his powers to see more than he was shown it is okay for him to look a bit.

"Besides, I did not tell him our most precious secret. I did not tell him about you my daughter."


	5. A Detour

Xander knelt, placing flowers on two forgotten graves. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do considering the fact that he knew the graves were empty, but it was the best he could manage.

Surprising a small shudder when he looked at the third, smaller grave Xander shook of his doubts and began to walk, leaving the empty resting places of Clark Kent, Lois Kent, and Joel Kent, behind him.

Xander had come to Metropolis before Gotham for a number of reasons, the biggest being his fear of the Bat. If there was one man that would take him down on principle alone if he wasn't up to some kind of standard, it would be the ninety something man up north.

The second reason was that he finally got to see the City of Tomorrow with his own eyes, and not through the memories of his father. If this didn't help connect him with the legacy he was going to carry on, nothing would.

Luthor Tower was still the largest building in the city by a good ten stories, having been expanded on over the past fifty years. It would just figure that whoever had taken over the company after Lex had died would be just as concerned about power as the last owner.

Walking away from the gleaming tower Xander attempted to shrug of a feeling of unease. Alexander Luthor was dead, so why did seeing the building fill him with dread?

Using his new super speed, Xander raced through the back allies of the city towards the place that he considered the true heart of the city, The Daily Planet. When he arrived he wasn't disappointed either. Using his enhanced vision he could see that the entire building had been gutted at some point, and been modernized, with only the outside staying the same, down to the large globe on the roof.

In fact Xander was having such a good time playing tourist and looking up, that he bumped into someone coming out of the building for lunch.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Xander as he moved to help the older man up.

"Its no problem, I use to do the same thing when I was your age," said the man. "Just curious though, what about the old girl attracted someone who feels like he should be out practicing for his next football game?"

Xander silently cursed himself for forgetting how much more solid he was now as he said, "I'm a bit of a Superman history buff, and according to people on the net, this is the place that first reported on him."

"Well in that case I have a real treat for you," said the man as he started to walk back into the building while gesturing for Xander to follow.

Inside the lobby were blown up news articles, depicting the largest stories the paper had covered. Xanders eyes were immediately drawn to a headline that read NEVER TOO HOT FOR SUPERMAN, followed by a picture of Superman floating down, carrying a small girl in his arms with a burning building behind him.

"I just had it made," said the man. "In the fifties the old editor had everything with Superman and the other heroes put into storage to avoid coming under the suspicion of being communist."

"And the new editor is just now putting it back up? Wait a minute, you said 'I just had it made,' are you saying that you are the new editor?" asked Xander at a speed that was just under Willow babble.

"Yeah I'm the new EIC of the Planet, just got the job last week. To answer your first question though we lost a lot of old articles in a fire thirty years ago. The only reason that I was able to have that made is because my dad kept the original," said the man.

"He kept it for fifty years? He must have been a big Superman fan to do that," said Xander with a grin.

"He was more than a fan if you believe some of his stories, but that isn't why he kept it," said the man with a broad smile. "Its common practice for a photographer to keep a clipping of the first article that shows their picture."

Taking an unnecessary look at the blown up article again, Xander turned around and said, "Your dad was James Olson?"

"Yep, Clark Olson, nice to meet you," said Clark putting out his hand.

"Joel Clarkson, really nice to meet you," said Xander sticking out his own hand and using the name he had decided on if he had met people outside of his costume while on the trip.

Clark looked like he was about to say more, when his beeper went off. "Sorry, got to run. Stop by again some time and I'll have someone give you a tour, if I'm too busy," said Clark as he went into the building.

Xander smiled as he made his way back outside, just as the snow began to fall again. It was nice to know Jimmy had found someone, and that his son was doing so well.

Once again running through the back allies Xander made his way to his final stop here in Metropolis. Slowing down as the ally opened into a park, Xander continued at a lazy stroll towards his goal.

Thirty minutes, and two attempted muggings, later Xander stood in front of the world famous Superman statue. Some how this seemed the right place to make the promise he was going to make on the graves.

"Don't worry dad, I'll keep them safe for you," said Xander while looking into the face of the statue. Then looking around to make sure that no one could see him Xander changed into his Superman costume then flew up towards the sky, up past the storm clouds, and away towards New York. He still had one more stop to make before going to Gotham.

After less than a minute of flying, Xander began his decent into the Big Apple, or the Middle Sister depending on who you asked. Smiling that there was only one man anywhere close to where Xander wanted to be, he increased his speed to just under the speed of sound, so no one would see him.

Looking around Xander quickly changed back into normal clothes. Quickly replacing broken glass, polishing until it looked like new, and using his heat vision to darken the engraving, Xander stopped when he heard someone coming.

"It's in better condition than I expected," said the young man holding a sketch pad.

"I guess the city must still keep it in good condition in gratitude," said Xander as he took a small candle out of his pocket. "Got a light, I left the matches at home."

Giving Xander a small box of matches the young man sat down on a bench and took out a pencil. Xander lit the candle and closed the lantern, causing a faint green glow to come from it.

"I didn't know it was meant to do that. I bet it would be even better at night," said the young man as he began to sketch the statue.

"Yeah, I bet it would," said Xander as he once again read the inscription at the bottom of the statue. It was six words that were part of an old oath, but still true today. They simply stated for the world to hear 'Evil Things Can Not Stand The Light.'

"Thanks for the match," said Xander as the handed back the box. The man simply grunted his thanks, concentrating on getting the shadows just right in his drawing.

Waking into the bushes Xander changed once again into his Superman costume, and flew off toward Gotham, leaving Kyle Rayner to finish his drawing.


	6. Bats

For all that light that Metropolis had Gotham had darkness, no wonder it was often referred to as the Dark Sister. Here the corruption was still so deep that the heroes were forced to work in shadows.

Xander smiled as he adjusted his fathers' glasses. Others wouldn't be able to see it, but with his fathers memories Xander could tell just how much of an impact had been made by the vigilantes over the years. He had only heard a dozen officers shaking down citizens, twenty five drug deals, and two attempted murders sense the sun went down. Compared to how it was in the thirties, this Gotham was a paradise.

"Hey kid!" came a shout from behind Xander.

"Yeah," said Xander to the old man working a souvenir stand. The man was dirty, and smelled of cheap cigars, but he had an honest look.

"Come on over here and buy a piece of Gotham," said the man while motioning Xander to come over. Smiling at the type of stuff the guy was selling, Xander wandered over.

"So do you think he really exists," said Xander as he looked at the merchandise. Every item had a bat of some kind on it in obvious homage to the legendary Batman of Gotham.

"There isn't a person in Gotham that hasn't caught a glimpse of him if they are brave enough to stay out at night. Most don't know who or what he is, but everyone in this city believes in him one way or another," said the old man.

"One way or another?" asked Xander as he picked up a can of Bat-spray, guaranteed to repel the villains of Gotham.

"Some see him as an avenging angel, sent to save the city while others view him as a curse, or a demon."

"No one thinks he's just some guy in a bat costume huh?" asked Xander.

The old man began to glare at Xander and said, "I saw him when I was twelve. He came out of no where and fought ten men, then vanished into the shadows. Whatever he is, he isn't 'just some guy in a bat costume.'"

Xander simply nodded, conceding his mistake. From his fathers' memories Bruce was definitely more than just a man. Deciding that the old man should get something for his trouble Xander bought a tee-shirt with a bat like demon that would feel right at home in one of Giles' books.

Xander hadn't walked more than ten feet when he noticed that he was being followed by a group of men. It took another ten feet for Xander realized that these men probably planned to mug him. It took three feet for Xander to decide to lessen the criminals out tonight by the amount of the group following him as he walked into a back ally.

It took less than a minute before the gang had followed him in and were threatening him. Xander was about to take off his glasses and teach the thugs a lesson, when he heard the whisper of a steady heartbeat coming from the shadows of the ally.

To the average human eye it looked like the shadows had come alive and had decided to defend the kid with glasses. While a trained eye would be able to make out a human shape, Xander could see his defender with perfect clarity, and what he saw shocked him.

Sense when did Batman shrink and get breasts!

By the time his train of thought had reached this point this Batgirl had already finished off the thugs and was facing him. "Go back to your hotel. Gotham isn't safe for someone like you," said the Batgirl in a chilling voice.

This shocked Xander once again, so he didn't watch as closely as he should have as the darkly clad girl made her exit. When he finally did think to look around there was no sign of his 'rescuer.'

"Why is it that every girl I meet either wants to kill me or treat me like I'm helpless!" shouted Xander in frustration.

"It's probably those sissy glasses," said one of the thugs as he recovered on the ground.

Xanders only response was a punch that would knock the man out for three days. Insulting him was fine, but no one got to insult something that belonged to his father.

Deciding that the direct rout would probably work better Xander used his super speed to get to Wayne Manor before the thug he had hit touched the ground. After all in a city like this walking really was the best way to get around, especially if you could do so at just under the speed of sound.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Bruce Wayne please," said Xander once someone had answered the buzzer.

"Sir it is the middle of the night, I'm afraid he is unavailable," said the voice.

"I'm talking about Bruce Wayne Sr. I know his kid is probably out keeping up the family business, and is unavailable, but I don't need to talk to him."

"Sir Mr. Wayne is an old man that needs his sleep. Either you come back in the morning, or I will be forced to call the cops. Good Night," said the voice before the line was turned off.

"Bruce Wayne sleeping at night while there is still crime in Gotham. Lets see, its more luckily that Satan would offer himself as the Popes love slave, I'm thinking its time to take it to the next level," said Xander just before he flew over the gate and jimmied open a window.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you are going to regret it," said a woman's voice.

Turning around Xander saw a dark haired, middle aged woman standing in the hallway aiming a crossbow at him. "Take one more step, and the bolt goes through your heart," said the woman.

"I have all of my dads' powers, but I'm still the butt of Gods cheap jokes," muttered Xander even as he used his super speed to place himself behind the woman.

"Listen, I just want to talk to Bruce Wayne Sr. Get him and this can all be sorted out quickly," said Xander from behind the woman.

Her response was to scream in rage and surprise and punch Xander in the face. The punch didn't hurt, and Xander made sure to turn with it so the woman wouldn't break her hand, but it was obvious that the woman wouldn't be much of a help.

Once again using his super speed Xander went into the den, and moved the Grandfather clock to reveal the entryway to the Batcave.

Well Xander had expected the entryway to the Batcave, what he got was a titanium door that was a foot thick, with retinal scanners for the only key. Bruce had apparently upgraded security sense his father had last visited.

Xander was about to knock very hard on the door, when he was encased in some kind of foam. It quickly hardened until it was as solid as a rock. Of course this meant that it only took him a full second to break out, instead of a fraction of a second.

"What are you?" hissed a familiar voice.

Turning around Xander saw the Batgirl he had met earlier and said, "Oh, hey there. This isn't as bad as it looks, really. I just need to talk to Mr. Wayne, and he will tell you that this was all one big misunderstanding."

At that moment the titanium door opened and Xanders world exploded in pain. It felt like every cell in his body was on fire, a fire that ended as quickly as it had begun. Looking up Xander saw an old man with hard eyes holding a led box.

"You couldn't think of a less painful way to confirm who I am than exposing me to Kryptonite?" snarled Xander as he picked himself up.

"No," said Bruce as he started to walk back into the cave. "Follow me if you want your answers Joel."

"How did you know it was me and not another Kryptonion?" asked Xander.

"You have your fathers face, and your mothers' eyes," said Bruce in a slightly softer tone. "I'll answer any questions you have, if you answer mine."

"Fair enough," replied Xander. "First question; who is the girl that wants me to spontaneously combust," asked Xander while pointing behind him at a still glaring Batgirl.

"She's Dicks' granddaughter," replied Bruce.

"Robins grandkid? Crap, now I feel old," said Xander as he tried to picture the thirteen year old ward as a grandfather.

"How did you know about me?" asked Bruce.

"I have my fathers' memories," said Xander before he launched into the events of last Halloween. Bruce didn't look too happy when Xander mentioned magic, but let it pass.

"Okay, time for the reason I came here," said Xander in a serious tone. "What happened to the rest of the JSA?"

Bruce simply nodded, as if he had been expecting that question and began to speak, "Alan was killed by a wild animal in September of '63 according to official reports. Of course I still haven't found an animal that can completely drain the blood from a man leaving only two puncture marks on his neck."

"Was there blood in his mouth?" asked Xander with dread. The thought of a vampire Green Lantern was frightening to say the least.

"No," said Bruce. "Never the less I've taken precautions against that particular possibility."

This relieved almost all of Xanders fear. When Bruce says that he has taken precautions, it means that he has an almost perfect system in place with at least twenty back ups.

"So what about Kent?" asked Xander.

"Murdered," growled Bruce. "He continued to fight after the Committee for Un-American Activities banned superheroes. As near as I've been able to figure out he was gunned down some time in '53."

"Crap," said Xander. "Have any info about who did it? With my powers I may be able to take a closer look at things."

"No, but chances are they have disbanded by now with no active superheroes around," said Bruce.

"Okay, so what happened to the others?" asked Xander as he made a mental note to keep an eye out when he was in costume form now on.

"Ted still lives in Opal, while Rex overdosed on Miraclo in '56, and Jay was killed in a drive by in '62," said Bruce.

"And Jim?" asked Xander.

"Its difficult to keep track of a ghost. Best as I can tell he stopped some time last year, but it could just be that he is laying low," said Bruce.

"I'll keep an eye out for him then. Considering where I live it probably won't be too long before the Specter has to come and stop the world from ending," said Xander with a grin on his face. "Now tell me where Dick is so I can see if he turned into a grumpy old man, or if he kept his smile."

"He's dead," said Batgirl from behind him. "The Joker killed him and my grandmother in '69."

"Sorry," said Xander as he winced at the cold tone in her voice.

"Enough about the distant past, tell me about yourself. It isn't every day a mans Godson comes back from the dead, and I don't intend to waist it," said Bruce with a hint of a true smile.

The rest of the night was filled with the sound of laughter as two people got to know one another again and for the first time.


	7. Starlight

After spending a few days with Bruce and his family Xander got ready to leave, and consider everything he had learned. Bruce was happy after years of surrounding himself with people that truly loved him, and a few decades of not being the Batman. Bruce had even had a kid with Selina, a kid that was now Batman for a few more years before Bruce's grandkid took over the mantel.

Dick's kid was a cop working in the SVU, while her kid dressed up in a bat costume that made Bruce's original costume look cute and cuddly. Heck the kid was as dark, if not darker than Bruce was in the beginning. Bruce could still crack a smile, or tell a joke back then, but Xander hadn't seen Cassandra smile once while he had stayed at the mansion.

Well whatever he may think of them, Gotham still had her protectors. That simple statement was more than any other place could claim with the exception of Sunnydale.

It shouldn't be that way though. Theodore Knight was still alive and living in Opal City, but he wasn't Starman.

Xander intended to find out why.

* * *

The flight to Opal took less time than Xander had expected. It seemed that his powers were still growing.

This was a bit unnerving to say the least. He was already far more powerful than his dad had been at seventeen. If he was completely honest with himself he was almost as powerful as his dad had been when he had died.

If things kept going this way how powerful would he be at thirty, or forty? Was there even a limit to how powerful a Kryptonion could become under a yellow sun, even if they were half human?

He didn't have any answers, and chances are he never would. If he kept putting on the costume there was a good chance that he would die, just like his father did. The thing was, Xander felt okay with that. He hadn't expected a long life when he had started to fight vampires, why should he get one as a superhero?

Xander put his personal questions aside as he came to the observation tower that Ted was living in.

"Still fascinated with the stars after all this time," said Xander as he came in through the roof opening.

The old man that was looking through the giant telescope simply said "What else am I supposed to do? I'm far too old to dress up, and the rod itself is too dangerous to use."

"Bruce call?" asked Xander as he landed on the floor.

Ted Knight simply nodded and said, "You may be faster than a speeding bullet, but not speed dial."

"Well not when I'm flying halfway across the country," said Xander.

"True," said Ted before he got a faraway look in his eyes. "Bruce said that you have Clark's memories. Do you remember when the bombs were dropped?"

Xander didn't need to ask what bombs Ted was referring to. At the end of the war two bombs were dropped. Two bombs that Superman had watched burn women and children in a blaze of atomic fire. It was one of the few memories that Xander wished he didn't have.

"I remember," said Xander with a suddenly dry throat.

"What your dad didn't know, what you don't know, is that I worked with Einstein and others to make it. I thought that it would be used on well defended German military bases, because the Spear of Destiny negated the powers of the Society. Instead it was used to eradicate two cities. I felt like a fraud playing a hero after that so when America demanded that we stop, I was too happy to do so," said Ted.

"That doesn't mean that Starman had to stop fighting. I'm sure you knew someone who would have taken things up for you," said Xander.

"Oh David was all too eager, and probably would have become Starman if he and Jack hadn't died in Vietnam. It was probably for the best anyway, the rod is far too dangerous to be used," said Ted with a hitch in his voice as he mentioned the death of his two sons.

"You don't believe that," said Xander in a firm voice. "I inherited all of my fathers' powers, so I heard your heart begin to beat faster, and I saw what is buried under here. Your cosmic rod looked like a cross between a magic wand and a club, the one that I saw looks like a demented magician's staff. You have been working on it, improving it, so someone else can use it."

"No!" shouted Ted. "I don't want anyone to use it because it doesn't need to be used! The time for heroes has past, only you and Bruce haven't gotten the message."

"Before I got my powers I already knew two heroes that fought things as dangerous and insane as anything we faced alone, or in the Society. The dangers haven't gone away just because the heroes did Ted, they just didn't have anyone to drag them into the light. Think about that," said Xander as he left the same way he came, leaving an old man to seriously revaluate the way the thought.

* * *

Xander smiled as he caught up with Buffy on the way to their shared class. It had been depressing to find out that so many of his fathers friends had died, it did his heart good to have physical proof that his were still alive.

"Find what you were looking for?" asked the Slayer.

"Yep, I'm definitely Superman's kid. I'll tell you and everyone else just how that is possible after school," said Xander with a small smile.

"What about the others? Are you going to be the last superhero or something?" asked Buffy. It was something that had been bugging her ever sense Xander and Giles had confirmed that all those heroes had been real. If there were people with that kind of power in the fifties, then why not now?

"Buffy, as long as you are here I'll never be the last superhero. As for the others, there weren't many left, and they weren't that willing to restart the Justice Society. As for new people to help fight, there may be a speedster in Kansas, but that's it. There are probably more in hiding, or living normal lives, but at the moment I can't think of anything big enough to bring them all together," said Xander.

"Sorry to hear that," said Buffy. "Though on the bright side school is back in session and the teachers wish to punish us for enjoying the Holidays. Joy."

Xander simply laughed and said, "Yeah, and knowing our luck the Home Ec teacher will give us demons instead of eggs to watch over."

"Don't even joke about that," growled Buffy. "This may be as close as I get, and I don't want you to jinx it."

"Don't worry Buff, I don't think the Hellmouth is that creative," said Xander as they walked into their first class.

* * *

"I pray to all the Gods of Chaos!" said a man as he knelt in front of an alter that had a corpse resting on it. "Chaos comes from conflict and at the moment there is one who is unequaled in power. I ask that you empower this lowly servant so that he may cause the conflict in a way that will help empower you!"

The request of the man was apparently heard, as a massive amount of energy was suddenly poured into the corpse. Flesh was regrown, though not completely, leaving the body in the half life of a zombie.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of insane laughter, even as the ring on the body cast an eerie green light. The ring wasn't used to this particular energy source, but it would do.

As all this was happening Ethan was running for his life. His spell would be a thing to behold, but only from a safe distance.

The End


End file.
